guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Pact
I'm thinking this would in death leveling in pre to get defender of ascalon, with zero (i can't remem attribute) or just no secondary, this skill could help chip at your helth.Dark0805 17:58, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Too bad you can't get it in pre. — Blastedt(Talk) 18:00, 20 December 2006 (CST) Buffed? Well..uh..looks like this bad boy was buffed considerably in the recent update... -Kalle Damos Yeah, what was with all the uber energy-reduction of saccing skills?Konradishes 08:00, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Would guess the new sac spells + massochism will give the necro better energy management for the nerf in soul reaping. Other than that I think A-net wants to make blood magic more interesting apart from BiP, SV and blood spike Shai Meliamne 10:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Necro's always had insane amounts of Energy by using either Bone Minions @ 0, or Spirits. And in PvE Necros just wait for energy, lulz. Seriously, NEcroway is the new PvE. SaBway (triple necro vanquish) + Dark Aura Bombers, yayyy. And perhaps a second MM (yes, that is functional. It's PvE, remember? ) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:11, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I had this crazy idea when I saw it of using Masochism and THis on a FC mesmer. Then I thought that would be almost worse than flare spamming. :) NightAngel 12:03, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Think of this, Masochism and Vampiric Spirit ;) - would be free 50 damage and 50 life leach each time. Too bad wallow's bite and it's coppy are skillz else that could become some new form of dark aura bomber 213.93.31.218 17:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Another Buff 70 damage now, rofl 90.212.161.119 00:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :This is ridiculous. New spike team is a-comin'. 01:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: hell yeah , infussing 594/650 dmage every 3.75 seconds is so ftw Ccruzp 01:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Exactly... spike team on the way... and it deals shadow dmg... no shield can help vs that spike... very wrong ideaBig Bow 05:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, except for the fact that since it's not lifesteal all the usual antispike tricks will completely bone it over... --Phydeaux 03:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Spirit Bond ftw, much? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:10, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or prot spirit-- - (Talk/ ) 19:12, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Prot spirit would barely reduce the damage, good monks have 600-640HP. 20:08, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Errr Errr...ummm ok. Kinda random.--204.10.216.174 19:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Have fun spirit bonding every three seconds. 76.92.223.7 20:30, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Have fun saccing 10% health every three seconds. And have fun posting in the wrong section too =P-- - (Talk/ ) 17:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) HA Team with 4~5 necros that spam this and idk Vamp spirit? either way they time it right thats pwn and since their necros they can have varying buildsl ike anti melee and enchantment stripper and etc.. Lost-Blue 00:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Nerf! Hmmm, saw that coming... (unaimed)77.163.111.161 20:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :unbuff-- 21:02, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::man and the build I posted was soooooo OP great anywhere and pwned hard. :[ Lost-Blue 21:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Lies! NOTE: This is a "temporary tournament update" targeted at the final cash-prize tournament, which will take place at the end of April. The skill changes are temporary and will be in effect for only two weeks. They are all geared toward addressing the most immediate issues with Guild Battles. In order to reduce the possible negative impact on PvE play, ArenaNet will be reverting the changes on May 1st. For more information see the Developer Update on the Official Guild Wars Wiki. That's what they said. Roxas XIII 18:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :What part is lies? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::They reverted this one particular skill early. —Powersurge360 Melancholia 18:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Blood Renewal How does this work 'extremly well' with blood renewal? an IP added it [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :The fact Blood Renewal gives regen and a decent self heal when it ends. Worth it, but nothing really uber leet hax0r cause this skill is just mediocre... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC)